


Unfair Trades

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Multi, Painful Amputation, Prison, Slight self indulgence, Varian Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: Haunted by his own guilt and permanently injured in a prison work accident, Varian sets off to leave Corona until he can set everything right. He takes the first thing that will get him away from Corona ; a train to a new land that is both odd and familiar.  He finds what seems to be the perfect solution.  But he should know better than to make deals with mysterious witches. Especially when ‘lifelong service’ is in the fine print.





	1. Chapter 1

 Varian found himself inside his house , his father trapped in the rocks..and a figure standing at the window.  He looked down realizing he was chained up.  "...what.."

"Oh you're awake" The figure spoke ,sounding alarmingly like.. himself. Once the figure turned around he was staring himself.. or not-himself in the face facing dark, dull blue eyes.  "Feeling better?" Varian tried to squirm, unable to move.  "oh, leaving so soon"  It was surreal, unnerving looking at his own face and hearing his own cool voice speaking. 

 "...what are you"

"I am you." He gave a nasty smile.  "you think your father is going to be proud of you Varian?  what do you think will happen, once you free him?" 

"he...." Varian couldn't think of an answer. He hadn't thought that far.  

"Are you going to tell him what you did? what depths you stooped to? How you threatened the Queen?" 

"I... i.." Varian stammered. "I just wanted.."

"just wanted him to be proud, right?"  The stone seemed to melt and now his father stood over him.  Angry.

_**"What have you done?"**_

"D-dad!  You're back " Varian smiled until the dark figure of his father snarled and swung at him, striking him across the face "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT. You're no son of mine"

"but-" Varian felt hot tears well up in his eyes.  "but I just wanted-"

"You ATTACKED the king, ASSAULTED his daughter...what did you expect?"

Both voices- Not Varian and his father -spoke in chorus taunting him. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you had LISTENED to me!"

"I wanted to help-"

"YOU DIDN'T  You only made things worse.  For everyone " 

"But I.. the rocks!  the king was-"

"You put my friend and his family _in danger. The entire kingdom in danger._  You committed treason!"

"Dad-"

" _I have no son_."  With that the bars of a prison cell fell down on him. He could only call out. 

"DAD.. DAD PLEASE.. YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!"  

Varian woke up, tearful, and gasping for breath in between his sobs. He was in a solitary cell with a bed , a desk and a bathroom in the corner.  He fell back into bed , muffling the sobs with his pillow.  

He had been having so many of these.  Either he found himself back in that house, facing himself, in the queens place, reliving being in that mechanical suit.   He dreaded sleep sometimes, but there wasn't much to do in a prison cell.  Once a week a doctor came, and would just talk to him, ask him nosy questions , expecting him to talk about his feelings.  It was so unnerving how the man could sit and smile as Varian yelled at him and yelled about how angry he was at the king and everyone.  

More often than not he found himself exhausted after a session.  

"Emotional exhaustion is a thing that exists,Varian.  and certainly something you should pay mind to.  As the body needs physical rest, it also needs time for emotional unwinding." the doctor said. "Tell me , did you rest  at _all_ in between when you returned from your request to the Princess to your attack on Corona?"

"wha- what?   _ **sleep**_?  Y-you think I had time to _sleep?_ My home was in jeopardy , my father  and.. the whole.. there was no _time!_ How can I SLEEP when my father needed me.. I.. " he stammered. "What kind of son would I be, if I NAPPED while my father was..."he stopped trying not to let tears fall.

The doctor frowned and gave a sigh, looking concerned. "That's exactly what I feared" 

"...what?"

"Severe sleep deprivation can have terrible effects on the body, mind and emotional state.  Especially in a mind that is still yet to fully develop"  he stood up, and gave Varian a nod of goodbye, looking more somber than he ever did when Varian yelled at him. "I will see you next week , Varian.  Please....get plenty of rest" 

With that he was gone. 

~~~~

Dr. Everett closed his folder as Rapunzel , Cassandra and Eugene exchanged stares.  

"....but.. doctor" Rapunzel said, dumbfounded. "....that was almost a week."

"Hold on, hold on" Eugene said, "so what you're saying is....Varian didn't even _sleep_ since his father was encased in the rock?"  The doctor nodded.  

"based on his answer, I can only assume he refused to.  My estimate is that he was so driven to solving his father's plight that he scarcely ate, and refused to rest.  He felt as if taking breaks would mean he was not a loyal , good enough son to his father."  

The room was silent as Rapunzel stared , covering her mouth, recalling what he mother told her when her father was locking her in her room. 

_"Rapunzel, in the two decades you were gone, not once did your father sleep through the night.”_

Her eyes filled with tears. 

"....oh my...."

"Wait wait wait" Eugene said.  "Doc, that can't be _possible_. Varian is fourteen.  There's no way a kid his age can just.. stay awake for that long"

"oh there is, Mr. Fitzherbert, in lesser progressive nations workers in factories have worked themselves to death , scarcely sleeping and barely eating for months.  It was very fortunate that Varian was stopped and sent somewhere that he could get help.  Not only for your sake... but for his own.  He is a bright child, but a driven one.  If not stopped, I believe, he would have continued to work at his goal until he collapsed. " 

"When we were fighting him... he was... he wasn't himself.  I've known him for a while and I've seen him get mad.  but never like that.  The Varian I knew would have _never_ attacked me.  He used to let me.. let me walk all over him even and insist he was fine."  

"Yeah.. he hadn't slept for a week"

"and.. he.. he had found the potion ..  the mood potion"  Rapunzel said.  "I warned him that is was dangerous."

"Dangerous to an _emotionally stable adult."_ Eugene pointed out "To a kid working himself to death...it's a weapon of pure destruction."  

~~~~

Varian laid in his bed , numbly.  He had lost track of what day it was.  A tray was left by the door, and he only ate a bit of it. He was fighting to stay awake, and fighting a losing battle at that. He was tired...so tired.  

But if he went to sleep he'd have another nightmare.  He looked over to the sheet of paper and quill pen on the floor. He didn't want to ask _her_  for anything.  But......nobody would be willing to give the treasonous mad scientist any chemicals to work with.   He just needed a few things... and a match. The Dreamless Draught wasn't hard to make, he'd done it before.  But .. he also had his notes then.  


	2. Chapter 2

Varian paced his cell, impatiently waiting for her.  After another week of staying up and fighting sleep, and having his therapist give him that look of disappointment he hated so much, because he felt too damned proud to tell the man that he stayed awake to avoid nightmares that left him sobbing through the rest of the night and being afraid to sleep, he finally caved and wrote Rapunzel a request.  

The door opened and he gulped before looking to see.  As much as he told himself he blamed Rapunzel and all, he still knew deep down that she had every reason, and then some to be angry with him.  And honestly  that still hurt. It hurt so much more than all the prisoners who didn't like him, and the staff who gave him dirty looks.  The more he thought about it in prison, the more his internal justifications seemed to crack and fall apart. He noticed that Ruddiger was hiding under a desk , expecting some kind of blow up. 

He hung his head and avoided her gaze. "...thanks for coming.."

"No problem... I .. I feel like we need to talk Varian." He nodded wordlessly. 

"....we probably do..." he said, with a sigh.  

"Varian, you're avoiding looking at me aren't you" she said softly, sounding so disappointed.

"I.. look I know.. I messed up and..." his voice cracked. "I .. I know that...you have every reason in the world to.. to hate me" . He was breathing hard trying not to cry. 

"...I don't hate you Varian" She said. 

"why.. _why not_. Rapunzel I... I kidnapped _your mother_ " he said breathing hard, "I  used you, made you, made you defy your father's orders-" Why couldn't she make this easy?

"and that led to my father and I having a much needed talk-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE MAD AT ME!"  he yelled, tears finally coming. "why, why can't you just. ..just hate me?  I threatened your friends and family I committed _treason._ I betrayed you" he had swallow back tears, or the need to vomit. "...I kidnapped _your mother_ "

"I wasn't happy about that no" Rapunzel said evenly. "you've made mistakes Varian, big ones.  But you're not evil.  I know it. You were scared, angry, frustrated , disappointed, and exhausted but not evil."

"what I _did_  was evil" He said kicking the wall. "just.. just hate me..."

"Varian I think both of us know you don't want anyone to hate you"

" _ **DON'T**_ \- Don't tell me what I WANT RAPUNZEL." he yelled. "and -and quit saying I am a child!"

"I didn't say that" Rapunzel said. "you did"

"You were going to!" he panted for breath. "..everyone keeps saying it and-"

"do you want to be punished harshly?" She asked.  He dropped to his knees, shaking.  His sight was so blurry. 

"no.. but... I should be" he croaked. "it's what's right, what's fair.  A-after what I did.. I need to face consequences.  I-it's justice" 

"well I disagree" Rapunzel said simply.  "punishing you harshly wouldn't be justice, and it would be ignoring the fact that mistakes were made by all of us."

Varian scoffed rolling his eyes.  "don't tell me you're still guilty about the promise. You were.. you were queen, you had.. more.. more important things to worry about-"

"Old Corona is still part of Corona, and I have a duty to my people"  Rapunzel said. "and there's more to it than that. You were in a desperate place and trying to get help. Considering the circumstances,  I believe no justice would be served by harshly punishing you.  According to my dad, your father was a vassal to Old Corona-"

"...what"

"He was a representative of-"

"No I know what a vassal is but... my dad was.."

"yes.  and when he was...indisposed, that fell to you.  So as...extreme as your actions were... you were acting as a representative of your country.  You were ignored, and you tried to get help.  Probably not the best way-"

"So.. what you're trying to tell me is....I was right"He said, voice betraying his absolute exasperation and disbelief. 

"..No" Rapunzel said.  "You were definitely not right, and you did commit a crime.  I'm saying that you're not evil" 

Varian sighed, looking at the ground and wiping his eyes. "....I just wanted to be listened to.." he said, his voice thick with emotion."and now I-I've screwed everything up. Things are never going to be the same.  and m-my dad..wh-when he finds out." Varian couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "He'll never forgive me" he collapsed to the floor, crying. and in a few moments he felt, arms around him. Rapunzel was hugging him.

"oh Varian..." she said softly. "your father loves you....and I know that he'd understand that you were trying to help him, that you were scared and desperate and felt alone"  He leaned into her, muffling his sobs against her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel... I'm so _so_ sorry for using you and. and betraying you-" 

"I forgive you Varian... I already forgave you" She said.  "you're my friend"

"I don't deserve-"

"well... unfortunately for you, I don't hate easily" She helped him to the bed and pulled out a satchel "I've gotten the things you asked for.."

He smiled, feeling hope rise up. "Thank you so much!" 

"ah ah but!" she said. "there's a condition.  According to the guards... I have to watch you make it" she said. "I'm sorry that was the ONLY way I could get in with these"

"n-no problem at all!" he said. "I'm not - I'm not hiding anything and you get to watch me at work!" He said eagerly, smiling. Rapunzel sighed and smiled at him kindly.  

"I miss that you know" He blinked back a few tears.  

"yeah .. me too" He admitted. "..I ...I've been missing it... since I got here....and...started talking to my therapist about everything."

"He says you're doing very well." She said. He nodded.

"oh well... thanks." he said. "I was kinda getting the vibe that he's disappointed in me"

"Not disappointed.. worried.  He wants to make sure you're taking care of yourself" Rapunzel said. Varian nodded setting up for some alchemy.

"trying... " he said. "It's kinda hard when half the staff hates you.  I guess I don't blame them but still"

"well.. If they're giving you any trouble... you know you can come to me." Rapunzel said. Varian shook his head as he ground up the ingredients.

"It's nothing... just.. little things.. probably all in my head " He said.  Rapunzel still looked concerned. 

"Varian...I know I'm not in any position to ask this of you-" she said. He sighed with exasperation. 

"Rapunzel" When would she stop acting like anything she did was anywhere near as bad as what he's done. 

"..just... if anyone in the prison staff mistreats you... let me know okay?  I want to make sure you're being taken care of." she said. "Promise?"

He nodded. "..I promise" He continued making his potion , explaining it to her as he did it.  For a few minutes, it was almost everything was okay and normal again. Ruddiger watched close by, having come out of hiding , deciding it was safe.   He held the beaker in his hands , looking at the finished potion. "allright...this is pretty fast acting so it will make me drowsy and.." he paused. "Rapunzel...could you..." Gods this was so embarrassing. "...will you... stay with me...while I fall asleep? It gets.. pretty lonely in her for me and Ruddiger. " 

"of course Varian.  I'd love to." She smiled back at him gently and he managed a smile, fighting back guilt.  He gulped down the potion, and within minutes he found himself barely able to keep his head up, with Ruddiger following.  Rapunzel  helped him to the bed and for hours he laid, head in her lap with his companion by his side. He would never admit it aloud but it was the nicest few hours he'd had in the miserable prison. For the first time in months he drifted off to sleep without fear. 

~~~~

Rapunzel watched him drift off, gently stroking his hair and feeling tears in her own eyes.  He looked so peaceful like this, and looking at him now, it was hard to believe he was capable of the kind if destruction he caused only months earlier.  Despite it all he was still a child... a child who needed comfort and love, now more than ever. 

As he was almost sound asleep, she tucked him into bed, and kissed his cheek. 

"Love you....mom"  He said sleepily. 

Rapunzel hesitated, almost choking up. He still thought of his mother.  "I love you too" she quietly whispered to him. She left the cell as silently as she could, taking care not to wake him. Ruddiger seemed to look at her confused, or perhaps judgmental. 

"what was I supposed to say?" she asked him in a whisper , "...and besides...if ...if that will help him sleep peacefully then....why not?." The raccoon seemed to relent to that and returned to curling up close to the sleeping boy. 

As Rapunzel left the prison , she left with determination.  She was going to ask her father to interview the guards.. perhaps find out if anyone had been showing Varian hostility. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged stuff for later in the story. The Moon power bits come in later.


End file.
